One Damn Good CSI
by CSIvHP11
Summary: just another Post LD fic, what happens when Sara is never found, but then, years later, a print of hers is found at a crime scene? GSR, small SaraOC, themes of physical abuse, and a wierd ending


**This is yet another Post LD fic, I did say that I have a few that aren't up. I don't own CSI, if I did, do you think Jorja would of left? I thought not, so RRSVP.**

He sat at his desk. It has been five years since it had happened, since Sara had been abducted and trapped under that car in the middle of the dessert. No one had found any evidence on were she was so after two months she had been deemed dead.

The rest of the graveyard shift had half expected him to stop showing up to work. Instead he had puled as much overtime as possible, trying to bury her in his work. He had even started to get his paperwork in on time. However no matter how hard they tried nobody could even get a shadow of a smile on his lips. They all knew it had died with Sara.

He stood up and picked the assignment slips up. He headed to the break room with the three slips of paper.

"Ok Warrick, Nick, you got a DB of the strip, Catherine, a hit a run. Greg you're with me and a B&E" he told them before walking out with Greg on his heels. The rest of the team just looked at each other, then left after saying the same thing simultaneously, "A good day." It had only take them a couple of weeks to be able to tell his good days from his bad days, and today was definitely a good day.

A few hours later Grissom had given the evidence to the new lab rat, Ashley. A couple hours later she paged him.

"You paged?" he asked her when he entered her lab.

"Yes, I got a hit off of one of the prints you gave me. I came back to a CSI named Sara Sidle" she explained.

"What?" he replied, memory after memory flooded his mind.

"Sara Sidle" she repeated.

"But, its impossible" Grissom muttered under his breath, Ashley still heard him.

"Why is that impossible?" she asked.

"Because Sara Sidle died five years ago" he replied.

"How do you know this?" He stood there speechless when, thankfully, he heard Catherines voice behind him.

"Because she was one damn good CSI" she had heard Sara's name and came over to see why her old friend had come up. "She worked here before you came."

"How come nobody told me about her?" Ashley asked, a little hurt. By this time the rest of the team had joined them as well.

"I guess it still hurts to think about her, let alone talk about her" Greg said, he looked at Grissom and noticed that he had managed to hold back the tears that were threatening to all down his face.

"Wait, how did she come up?" Nick asked.

"One of her prints was found at the scene I'm working on with Greg" Grissom spoke up.

"How is that possible?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know" Grissom whispered, "a print cant last that long without getting wiped away, and even if it does, it would have had a thick coating of dust, the print was fresh. Run it again, this time leave out law enforcement." So Ashley ran it through again, and it soon kicked out another name.

"A Candice Buzz. Arrested three years ago for DUI, evasion of police custody, and possession of stolen items. She paid for the items so she only got two months," Ashley read, however all the others were looking of the pictures. They were of Sara all right, but they weren't of the Sara they knew. All the emotions had been sucked out of her, and her mouth was pulled into a scowl that left no trace of the famous smile they all knew.

"Were was that?" Catherine wondered out loud.

"It said she was in Maine at the time, but her last known address was in Vegas" Ashley responded.

"That must be why she has another profile, her prints probraly aren't in their database, I'm surprised she's still in ours" Warrick muttered.

"It still doesn't make any sense," Nick started. "She somehow gets out from under that car, and instead of coming back into Vegas, she for some reason, somehow, goes to Maine, shoplifted something, then gets drunk and runs from a couple of police officers, I mean that's not Sara."

"She probraly has amnesia" Warrick commented.

"Hey, what's the party?" Brass asked them coming up. He looked at the screen and his jaw dropped a little. "That cant be, can it?"

"It is, her prints were found at a crime scene" Greg answered.

"We have to go talk to her" Grissom said.

"Gil, if she doesn't remember anything" Catherine started, but he cut her of.

"We have to anyway, she's our only suspect, common Greg, Jim" he said before walking away, Greg, and Brass followed him after getting the address.

At the house Brass stepped up and rang the bell. Sara came to the door at once.

"Wada Ya want?" she asked pulling some hair from out of her face and back into a lose ponytail, she wore new jeans and a black tank top.

Hello, I am Captain Jim Brass, this is Gil Grissom, and Greg Sanders, they work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab, are you Candice Buzz?" he asked her.

"Yes, and like I said before, wada Ya?" she answered, her temper raising.

"What did you do yesterday?" Brass asked her.

"Nothing, I stayed at home and watched TV all day long" she started then noticed Grissom staring at her. "What are you looking at fuzzy?" he unconsciously raised his hand to the beard he had grown those five years, before answering.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me of someone I used to know" he replied.

"Who, your girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Ya, the love of my life" he said quietly.

"Ok," she had obviously not expected that answer. She turned to Brass, "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes, if you didn't go out how do you explain your fingerprint at a local store that was broken into?" he questioned.

"Maybe I went there few days ago."

"I would buy that, but I've been in this business long enough. Your print was fresh, so you were there a few hours before we were, at the most."

"Fine, maybe I went out to buy some stuff. That's not a crime now, is it?"

"Do you have any proof of purchase?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I threw my receipt away when I got home." When she said that Grissoms phone rang.

"Grissom, Ya, k" and he snapped the phone shut. "That was Archie, he watched the footage and saw the lifter, a young man, about 5'9" and sandy hair."

"Did he see what he took?" Greg asked him.

"Ya, among them, a pair of women's jeans, and a black tank-top, like what Candice here is wearing" he told them gesturing to Sara.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to come with us" Brass told Sara.

"Fine, as long as you never call me ma'am again," she said, grabbed a coat from inside, and walked out the door.

"I'll ask you again, who's the guy?" Brass asked her, starting to get impatient.

"And I'll tell you again, my boyfriend" Sara replied, also getting impatient.

"A name, I need a name" Brass said with obvious strain in his voice.

"His name is Ted, Ted Graze" she said after thinking for a minute.

"You have an address?"

"He lives with me," she started the looked at her watch. "In fact he should be home soon." After she said it Brass motioned some officers. They walked away to get Ted Graze. Brass joined them. After Brass left Grissom was alone in the room except Sara, and the officer that stood in the corner by the door.

"So, fuzzy" Sara started.

"Call me Grissom," He said staring at the table.

"Ok, Grissom, so I remind you of your girlfriend?"

"Ya."

"Were is she, I wouldn't mind meeting her."

"I don't know were she is, she was kidnapped years ago," he said so quietly she had to lean forward to hear him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. He looked up at her and saw a small hint of his Sara on her face.

"Here, I have a picture of her in my wallet," he told her as he pulled it out. He looked at it for a moment to let the memories hit him. He had taken the picture without her realizing it until he had printed it. They had been at a picnic for the lab. He had snuck up next to her after Greg had told a rare joke, it was actually funny. It defined her perfectly in his mind, her laughing profile. It was his favorite picture and had it with him wherever he went.

"She was pretty, and I guess she sorta looks like me."

"More then you know."

They waited in silence after that, until Brass came back. He had the man from the video with him. As soon as Ted saw her, all he cared about was that Sara was in the room.

"Candice, did they hurt you?" he asked her. Grissom noticed the lack of concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine Ted" she answered him.

"Good" he started then raised his had and slapped her across the face, so hard that she fell of her seat to the ground. "You bitch, I told you not to tell anybody anything." He yelled at her as one of the officers restrained him. Grissom walked over to Sara and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Ya, I should of known better then to anger him." She started, feeling the bruise that was now forming on her cheek.

"Has he hurt you before?" Grissom asked her worried.

She paused for a moment to look up, first at the man that had hurt her, then at the man that was helping her and, unknown to her, loved her. "Yes" she mumbled before Ted started to yell again.

"Bitch, if it wasn't for me you would still be on the street digging through trashcans, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know who you are, who waited for you to get out of jail?" Finally she couldn't hold it in any more and started to yell back.

"I was only in there because you framed me. I thought you actually cared for me, instead you would come home drunk overnight and beat me like he did." She then collapsed into the chair with tears falling from her eyes.

"Take him away" Brass told the officer that had a hold on Ted.

"Hey, Sara" Grissom started momentarily forgetting that she didn't remember anything. He continued when she looked up confused, "Mean Candice, are you OK?"

"Ya."

"Who used to hurt you?"

"I…I don't know. I don't remember anything before Ted found me in a Dumpster" she admitted.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore, he's never going to hurt you again" Grissom told her trying to calm her down.

"Thank y…" she was cut of but a huge explosion, followed by crashed and screams of pain. Before anyone knew it the building had collapsed on them.

Grissom was lucky, the roof over him had fallen at an angle and it acted as a shield for the rest of the fallen rubble. He couldn't see a thing because he was soon buried in the rubble. He heard the table next to him crumple under the weight. He heard a loud snap and felt immense pain as the piece he was under snapped in half. Just before he blacked out from the pain he heard some one call out 'Grissom!'

"When he woke up a couple hours later Grissom tried to move but felt his legs pined beneath a large fragment of the roof. It was quieter then before, with all the screams of pain gone.

"Any one here?" he heard someone from above call out to him. He tried to call back but no sound came out. He tried to move his legs but was soon screaming in pain with no response from either legs. "Hey over here I hear someone" the voice said.

A few minutes later he had to blink as the sunlight poured through a hole some of the firemen had dug.

"Sir, can you tell me your name," one of them asked.

"Gil Grissom" he answered weakly.

"O.K. Mr. Grissom, can you tell us who was with you?"

"Captain Jim Brass, Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle and some officers" he told them. They continued to dig and after half an hour they were down with him and trying to figure out how to free him. After another thirty minutes they had him out and he was getting looked over for another injuries. After two more hours they had everybody out and they were rushing them to the hospital. It didn't take long to get there, the police had shut down all the streets between the two places, but Grissom still slipped under before they were even half way there.

When he woke he sensed some one sitting in the chairs next to his bed. He looked over and saw Catherine, Warrick, and Nick sitting in the chairs against the wall, all asleep. He just looked at them for a moment, Nick was sitting on his own. Warrick was sitting in a corner with Catherine leaning against him with his arm around her. He noticed how comfortable they looked together and wondered if he had looked like that with Sara. As he looked at them he noticed that Catherine was awake, at the same time she noticed the same about him. She started to blush and sat up. Grissom started to shake his head to show that he didn't care when Warrick woke up, shortly followed by Nick.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Warrick asked him, his arm still around Catherine's shoulders holding her close.

"I'm fine, how are the others?" he asked a little nervous at what the answers were going to be.

"Jim and Greg are fine we talked to them earlier" Catherine reassured him.

"And Sara?"

"She's still in surgery" Nick told him.

"What happened anyway?"

"We don't know anything" Nick replied.

They sat there for an hour talking when a nurse cam in.

"Mrs. Willows, Mr. Brown, Mr. Stokes, Mrs. Sidle is out of surgery and just woke up. We can't make out what she is saying, but we think she is asking for you."

"You two go see her, I'll stay here with Griss" Nick told the other two.

Two months later Grissom had left the hospital and was going to see Sara for the first time. When he first entered the room she was asleep. However as he walked through the door she opened her eyes. Her head was wrapped up and by the look of the bulge under her blanket, so were her lags.

"Sara?" he asked her not sure if she was Sara or still Candice.

"Gil" she said through a small stream of tears while nodding.

"Are you all right Sara?" he asked her.

"Ya, well, there is one thing?"

"Whet?" his stomach now had a ball of fear bouncing around in it.

""I've been paralyzed, from the waist down" she told him while she looked down at her sheets and the streams of tears grew to rivers.

"Sara," was all he could say.

"I'll be fine Gil, I talked to the doctor and everyone else, I can stay in the lab, I just cant go out to the field" he voice hitched as she finished talking. He knew how much she loved her job, and even though she could keep working, she had to stay in the lab and they both knew that in the lab she wouldn't feel as needed.

"Through my entire life I have grown close or dependent on people and things, and I always seem to lose them. My dad, then my alcohol problem, now my job."

Grissom bent down and cupped her face while making her look into his eyes, "You will never lose me, I promise" he whispered to her before she dozed back to sleep.

**What do you think? Cause, I can't rate my own fic, so rate it for me, in you very own review**


End file.
